Powerpuff: Ready for Action
by Mackie Jackson
Summary: Momoko is a smart, Magical Girl Otaku who had a real sweet tooth. Miyako is a popular, pretty, artist and Kaoru is a budding volleyball champ that many girls admired. These three girls will have their lives changed forever as mysterious lights fall from the sky. Powerpuff Girls, they must save their beloved city from the evil clutches of Mojo Jojo and his trio! UPDATED STORY
1. Episode 1: Lights take flight!

_**Full Summary: **Momoko was a smart, Magical Girl Otaku who had a real sweet tooth. Miyako was a popular, pretty, artist, and Kaoru was a budding volleyball champ that many girls admired. These three, normal Junior High students will have their lives changed forever when mysterious lights fall from the sky. Now, as the fierce Powerpuff Girls, they must save their beloved city (and the world) from the evil clutches of Mojo Jojo and his terrible trio, the Rowdyruff Boys! Will they be able to do it? Read and find out._

**Author's Note: **Yo! This is the first chapter of my re-write of this story. I've changed some stuff (not too much) and fixed some problems I thought the story had. The story is still PPG x RRB but which puff will end up with which ruff? You'll find out~!

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Lights take flight!<strong>

Tokyo City, a bustling metropolis, is considered to be the center of advancement. Many brilliant minds flock to the city to work and collaborate on projects, and possibly be then next big name in science. One of these minds belonged to a young man named John Utonium.

John Utonium came from humble beginnings. An only child born to two loving parents, the young John showed a great affinity for science. Entering and winning multiple school science fairs, he graduated high school at the age of fifteen. He jumped straight into college, talking as many courses as he could manage, graduating with multiple degrees at the age of twenty-one. Then, with endless opportunities ahead of him, he headed to Tokyo City. Now at age twenty-five John Utonium, Professor Utonium to his colleagues, works within one of the city's large government buildings where he and others worked towards solving the city's problems and the problems of the world at large.

Currently John was typing the final calculations into a large a computer. He was very close to creating a new type of chemical that would help with cell and tissue regeneration. If everything went accordingly he'll have created a new type of medicine that will enable people to heal faster.

Once the last bit of data and doubled checked his work, he hit 'enter' on the keyboard and sat back, letting the computer work its brand of magic. The machine buzzed and beeped, the screen flashed— hurting John's eyes a bit— and a low humming sound filled the lab room. John's brew furrowed with anxiety, sweat accumulating there despite his inactivity. Though he was extra careful with all of his work, he couldn't help but worry that he had done something wrong. Soon the buzzing and humming stopped and a loud ding sound signaled that the computer was finished working.

John let out a breath he had been holding and stood up. He walked over to a door that sat on the far left wall. He paused to put on protective gear; plastic bags on his feet, plastic jacket, gloves, plastic cap for his head, and goggles. Once he was all dressed he walked into the adjacent room. The room was pure white, representing the pristine atmosphere and overall cleanliness. In the middle of the room there was a large tube that connected the floor to the ceiling. He walked up to the large tube and typed on the small keypad. After a few seconds a small door opened. A metal clamp extended out of the opening, holding a glass flask with a bubbling black liquid inside of it. John smiled to himself and pulled the flask from the clamp, feeling the weight of his creation in his hand. He walked back over to the door and pressed a button on a speaker.

"Miss Tanaka," he said.

"Utonium-san,' the soft, high pitched voice said, "is there something you need for your work?"

"No, no thank you." John smiled even though Miss Tanaka wouldn't be able to see it. "I just…I just wanted to inform you that we've done it!"

It was silent for a moment and then Miss Tanaka spoke slowly, "You…you mean the chemical? Chemical X?"

"Yes!"

"That's wonderful!" Miss Tanaka exclaimed; John could hear the large smile on her face. "I will alert the Mayor's assistant, Bellum-san, right away!"

"Good, we'll have to start testing right away. We've made history here today!"

"Yes this will—"

The alarm sounded; echoing off of all the walls. Red warning lights flashed all throughout the building. Many of the building's workers did their best to follow protocol as they tried to get to safety, while also trying to protect their experiment and discoveries. John Utonium held the flask tightly.

"Miss Tanaka," he spoke into the speaker. "What's going on?"

"Someone has broken into the West Sector!"

'_The West Sector…' _John thought as he frowned.

The West section of the building was dedicated to defense and military advancement. If someone or a group of someones actually broke into that sector they were definitely going after powerful weapon of some kind. John went to work on sealing the flask, trying to keep his hands steady.

"We're being authorized to go into level four lock down," Miss Tanaka exclaimed. "Please get to safety and protect the chemical!" Then she was gone.

John finally got the chemical sealed safely and then left the white room. He made his way down the hall towards the nearest safe room He _had _to get to that safe room. The alarm was still blaring and many other scientists were running about; John was bumped in the shoulder and almost dropped the flask. But luckily he was able to hold on to it. He couldn't believe the amount of panic and disorganization going on around him.

'_This must mean the intruder or intruders have advanced far into the building.' _He shuddered at the thought.

As he turned the corner a loud explosion sounded, blowing a giant hole in the left side of the wall, just a few feet in front of John. The blast blew debris all over the hall; a few pieces hit other scientist, one piece hit John in his left leg and side causing him to fall to the ground. He held the flask up so it didn't shatter on the ground. John groaned in pain; the gash on his leg and side was bleeding profusely.

Out of the hole stepped a figure that stood well over nine feet tall. Through his fuzzy vision, John could see a white and purple helmet, from the way the light gleamed off of the object he guessed it was made of some kind of metal. Underneath a long, dark purple cape, John saw a glimpse of robotic feet. The figure held some kind of gun in its right hand, and behind it a group of smaller robots stepped out of the hole, some carrying bags full of who knew what. John shifted a bit, trying to hide the flask with his body.

The figure turned towards John, and he could see that it was a green skinned ape. It had black fur framing its face and blood-shot eyes with beady black irises. It glared down at John for a long moment, like it was considering something.

"And what are you trying to hide from me, you pathetic little man?" The ape's voice was deep and menacing. Even with everything that had happened hi was still shocked that it spoke.

John tried to speak, tried to demand answers from this…this monster. But all that came out was a pain filled wheeze. The figure snorted and stepped closer to John. The young scientist tried to move away, but his injuries made that almost impossible. His condition was made worse when the ape kicked him, and holstered his gun.

"You humans think you are so amazing and powerful. That nature will simply bend to your will."

The ape grabbed John by his right arm and held him up off the ground. John was losing consciousness from the pain and the blood loss. The flask slipped from his hand. The ape caught it. It looked down at the flask, tilting it this way and that way as he tried to figure out what was in it. The ape's eyes widen in realization.

"Perhaps you are not as useless as I first thought."

John was slipping in and out of consciousness, his eyes falling closed. "Who…" was all he managed to say.

The ape dropped him, not caring that John had passed out. "Soon…you and every other human will know my name." Then, the figure and its robots left the destroyed facility, disappearing into the night, just as the police showed up.

The large figure was really a chimpanzee. One that had been born into captivity and taken from his mother at just a few months old, after that he was experimented on for various reasons: drug testing, make up testing, and genetic alterations. It was that last one that gave the chimp his green skin, red eyes, an ability to talk (which is linked to his huge brain that he hid under his helmet).

One day, the chimp escaped, killing his captures and escaped into the forest. He named himself Mojo Jojo and discovered a cave near the bottom of a volcano. Over the years with his vast intellect he built a secret lab, where his worked on inventions. Mojo Jojo was going to make humans pa for all they have done to him and others of his kind. He had many plans running through his mind, and he was sure with this chemical he had just stolen that he would be able to achieve everything he wanted.

As he entered his secret lab a slight worry crept up on him. He had been treated with chemicals for most of his life, would he really use this chemical— Chemical X— on his brethren? Mojo shook his head; the ends justified the means.

He took a few moments to set things up, mixing his own concoction and adding it to Chemical X. He wrote his notes down and placed the flask on a tray in a small metal box. The box was hooked up to a large computer and Mojo type in some instructions. The glass door on the metal box closed and the computer started its work. The machine buzzed and beeped, working n the chemical. Mojo smiled to himself. But soon red lights started to flash and a warning buzzer started blaring. Mojo moved, typing on the computer, trying to find the source of the problem. Inside the metal box the chemical was bubbling over, the flask shaking violently.

'_No!' _Mojo tried to type in the override code but it was too late. The flask exploded, causing a chain reaction in which the metal box and computer exploded as well, throwing Mojo across the room and setting various things, including his notes, on fire. Mojo hit the wall hard, knocking him out.

From the burning wreckage six balls of lights, three white and three black, all with a meter radius flew out, buzzing about the lab room before crashing through a vent and flew out into the right sky. A bunch of little black lights, fifteen centimeters in diameter, flew out after them. As the lights flew about, heading back to the city, the lives of many citizens would be changed forever.


	2. Episode 2: A Puff and Ruff are born!

**Aurthor's Note: **Here is the second updated chapter. I changed it because I felt like people would know about an attack on an important government building, and I wanted Momoko getting hit by the white light to be closer to what happened in the anime and have it happen while she was trying to protect a child. I feel like the white light mixed with her actions on protecting the child helped turn her into a superhero, while Kaito's actions turned him into a villain of sorts.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Lights fall, a Puff and Ruff are born!<strong>

It had been exactly six days since the assault on one of Tokyo City's government buildings. The news ran the story; with the limited information they had been given. The news advised all citizens to be extra careful around the city and report any suspicious behavior. Even with all of that going on life in the city went on as usual.

People went to work. Shops and businesses opened. Kids went to school and home again.

One of these kids was young Akatsutsumi Momoko. She walked down the sidewalk at a brisk pace, her long fiery red ponytail bounced from side to side with every step she took. She held the strap of her messenger bag, in her right hand and the handles of a plastic bag that had a few snacks in it in her left hand. She only had a couple of hours before she needed to go home and do homework, and she wanted to check out her favorite bookstore to see if the latest volume of her favorite Magical Girl manga, _Sunbeam_, was on the shelves. The author had promised that the manga would be out soon.

Momoko had always loved Magical Girl mangas, she really loved all forms of superhero media but she loved Magical Girl media the most. She loved the bonds of friendship between the girls, the way justice prevails, the romance, the cute outfits! It was all so amazing and left her with a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest. She wished— multiple times in her life— that she could be a magical girl and fight for justice. If she had been then maybe the attack that had happened wouldn't have happened.

Perhaps a naive way of thinking but, Momoko was only thirteen.

As she rounded the corner a delicious smell floated into her nostrils.

"Mmm…" Momoko licked her lips as she recognized the scent; it was Hokkaido Cake! From where she was standing she could see a small cake shop with a smooth brown stone store front with a black oning, and a cartoonish picture of a cake on the shop window. Momoko was now faced with a dilemma. Did she continue off to the bookstore _or _did she spend her money on some cake; especially since she already had snacks in her plastic bag.

* * *

><p>"Man, what a boring day!"<p>

Narato Kaito thought that with all the commotion playing on the news and all the police running around things would be more interesting; though the day could have been boring because he was forced to go to school by his dad.

He stretched, and pushed up his black and red baseball cap so he could scratch an itch on his forehead. His stomach growled loudly, "Oh shut up! I'm gonna feed ya in a second."

He looked around for a convenience store or something he could put in his stomach. That was when he spotted a small cake shop. Delicious smells of different kinds of cake flowed out of the doorway. Kaito licked his lips, his stomach rumbled again. He was about to walk into the shop when he noticed someone from his school. A girl named Akatsutsumi Momoko.

Kaito wrinkled his nose. He didn't know Momoko well but he heard rumors about her; like that fact that she was an otaku and a _huge _flirt. But that wasn't the reason he found her annoying. No, Kaito really didn't like Momoko because everyone, and he did mean everyone, thought that they were related. _Ugh._ Kaito didn't see it. Sure, they both had red hair and similar eyes (his eyes were a darker color), but other than that they looked nothing alike. It was so annoying hearing about his "sister" every-freaking-day.

He turned and walked away from the cake shop, his mood and appetite now soured. His stomach growled again, this time seemingly angry at him for walking away from food. He ignored it. He'd find something somewhere. This was a city after all. As he walked he came across an arcade. Kaito decided to head inside; arcades usually had some kind of snack machine inside. Plus, hanging out here was a better option than going home and dealing with his parents. He pushed his way inside through the masses of high school students who were in the arcade for the same reasons he was.

He found a vending machine near the back of the arcade. Kaito brought himself some snacks: a bag of chips and some candy bars. Not much but it would hold him over for a bit. Kaito took his snacks and headed over to an old school fighting game. There wasn't anyone around it, probably because of his old it was, so Kaito popped in a couple of coins and started to play.

It wasn't long before a group of high schoolers, three tall guys, one with black hair, and brown haired guys with a scar on his cheek, and another brown haired guy with a big nose. The black haired guy stepped forward and bumped Kaito's shoulder, making him lose.

"Outta the way brat. The big boys wanna play."

Kaito glared at the taller kid, shoving him. "Don't touch me…and wait your turn!"

The black haired guy smirked and looked at his friends before looking back at Kaito. "Now that's no way to speak to your seniors."

"I've never been called respectful."

"Listen brat—" one tried to grab Kaito's shoulder.

Kaito jerked away and pushed the guy down to the ground. "Don't touch me!"

"Okay, that's it! Let's get him." Then Kaito was tackled to the ground.

* * *

><p>Momoko had spent more time in the cake shop, named <em>Sweet's Palace<em>, than she had intended. The cake shop other types of sweets and in addition to eating two slices of cake and drinking some tea, Momoko couldn't help but buy some more sweets for her to take home.

"Oh man…I'm stuffed!" She was worried about what her mom would say when she found out that Momoko had ruined her appetite. But how could she resist?

She left the cake shop, promising Ima, the daughter of the owner, that she would return and even bring some friends with her. Her walk home was relatively uneventful, kids running about and business people heading home. Despite everything it was all pretty peaceful. Until she heard someone scream.

She looked in the direction of the screaming person, a young woman with shirt blonde hair; her mouth hung open as she looked up and pointed at the sky. Momoko looked up and saw what looked like a ball of white light flying around erratically.

"What is that thing?" Someone yelled.

The ball flew down towards the city and people panicked. Everyone ran, trying to take cover from the ball of light. Momoko ran as well, dropping her bag of sweets as she did so.

The light buzzed around getting closer and closer to the ground. People scrambled to safety. In the commotion Momoko saw a young girl get knocked to the ground. She ran over to her and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Momoko asked.

The little sniffled and nodded. Momoko smiled and took her hand, trying to take her to safety.

"Watch out!"

Before Momoko had a chance to react the white light hit her square in the back. Hitting her with such force that she was knocked forward. The white light expanded, covering her entire body in a blinding white light. She closed her eyes as a black chocker with a small pink, heart shaped jewel appeared on her neck.

"Powerpuff Girl Transformation," she yelled as the jewel shone bright pink, "Blossom!"

When Momoko opened her eyes she was floating in the air, the sky above her was a lovely pink color, similar to a sunset. She was wearing nothing but a black leotard. Pink hearts swirled around the wind blowing through her hair. Momoko held her arms out to her side as the heart spun around her chest, turning into a short sleeved pink half shirt. She crossed her arms over her chest as white stockings formed on her legs, at the same time black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. The hearts spun around her hips, turning into a pink miniskirt. Momoko clicked her heals together and black _Mary Jane _shoes appeared on her feet. Momoko struck a pose with her left hand on her hip and right arm was held up in the air with her index finger pointed in the air.

When Momoko came too, noticing her change in wardrobe. She looked around and saw everyone who had been scrambling for safety was now staring at her.

"Wha…what just happened to me?"

But there wasn't time to think about that because she heard a loud explosion in the distance.

* * *

><p>"And I don't wanna see you punks in here again!"<p>

Kaito hit the ground hard as he was thrown out of the arcade by the owner. The three high schoolers landed next to him. Kaito now had a bloodied lip and some bruises, but the high schoolers looked just as bad. The black haired guy, and supposed leader, had a black eye thanks to Kaito's knee, while the brown haired duo had a couple different bruises on their face and arms. The fight had gotten a bit out of hand and now Kaito was banned for the arcade for life.

"Dammit…" he mumbled to himself, wiping at his lip. And he was still hungry.

"Damned brat," the black haired guy glared at Kaito, standing up and started walking towards Kaito again.

"Ren, c'mon," the brown haired guy with the big nose said, grabbing his friend's arm. "We're already in enough trouble because of this kid…let's just leave."

"You should listen to your friends," Kaito taunted, "at least then you won't have to say you got beat by a second year junior school student!"

The black haired guy, Ren, pulled his hand free from his friend's grip and charged at Kaito. Kaito balled his fist, ready for whatever this guy was planning to do to him.

"That's it you little shit. I'm gonna—"

"Ren, watch out!"

Both Ren and Kaito looked and saw a ball of…black light zooming right towards them. Ren ducked just in time to be missed by the ball but Kaito wasn't so lucky. The ball hit him right in the chest, knocking him backwards. He squeezed his eyes shut as he was engulfed in black light.

"Rowdyruff Boy Transformation," he yelled and turned his cap backwards, "Brick!"

Kaito opened his eyes and saw that he was floating in the air with the sky above him a fiery red color. Strong winds blew all around him with red triangles blowing around him. As the winds blew a black shirt and red jacket appeared on his body. Black pants with red bands going up the sides of his legs, along with black and white sneakers appeared on his legs and feet. Black fingerless gloves formed on his hands and struck a pose, arms crossed and a mischievous smirk on his face.

Kaito blinked a few times as the world came back into focus. "Whoa…"

The three older teens glanced around.

"Where'd that fucker go," Ren growled.

Kaito looked at them, eyebrow arched in confusion. Could they not see him right now? As if he had heard his thoughts Ren spotted him and walked over to him, Kaito was ready.

"Hey, you see where that brat disappeared too?"

Kaito tilted his head, "What, you too stupid to find a thirteen year old?"

Ren snarled, grabbing the collar of Kaito's new jacket and lifted him off of the ground. "What'd you say?"

Kaito glared at him. "Don't. Touch. Me!" He hit Ren in the stomach, sending him flying down the street and he crashed into the window of a nearby shop. His two friends ran to his side to check and see if he was okay.

Kaito stood there a moment, looking down at his hands. "This is so cool…I feel...I feel so powerful!"

He looked around, seeing the looks of awe and terror that people were giving him. A little boy ran up to him and tugged on the end of his jacket.

"Mista…are you magic?" The little boy asked with wide eyes.

Kaito smirked, "Well now, let's find out…"

He raised his right arm and pointed it at a nearby car. A red ball of energy formed in front of Kaito's hand, he concentrated and sent the ball flying towards the car and blew it up. Kaito laughed at all the running and screaming people around him.

This was great.


	3. Episode 3: Blossom vs Brick

**Author's Note: **So...here's a fight scene. Hope it didn't drag on too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: Clash in the sky! Blossom vs Brick!<strong>

Momoko had flown off in the direction of the explosion. She was so focused on the explosion that she wasn't freaking out about the fact that she could fly, plus with her spontaneous clothing change she suspected that her wish had came true and she was a magical girl. That would have to wait for later. Then she'd do a happy dance!

She came up on the area where the explosion had come from. A large crater was in the ground, smoke rose from the hole and cars near it were turned over. People ran in every which way, panic and fear clear on their faces; in the middle of all the commotion stood a redheaded boy with a baseball cap. She narrowed her eyes at him and thought she saw a very faint black light glow around him.

"Hey!" Momoko shouted as she landed a few feet away from the boy. "Were you the cause of the explosion just now?"

The boy turned and faced Momoko, his arm crossed and a bored look on his face. She blinked a few times now that she got a better look at his face. She felt like he looked pretty familiar, but she couldn't be sure. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

Momoko huffed and crossed her arms. His language was so rude! She placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "Watch your mouth!"

"Seriously?" He sounded exacerbated.

"Swearing is rude and you shouldn't do it," she said, "especially to a lady like myself."

He rolled his eyes again. "You gonna tell me your name or not?"

"Oh!" Momoko blushed softly and covered her mouth. "Right. Well I'm—" She stopped herself. If she was a magical girl like she thought she was then shouldn't she have a secret identity?

"_Hell_-o," the boy called, "I don't got all day."

"It's Blossom!" Momoko exclaimed. She blinked a few times but then nodded to herself. "Yeah…it's Blossom. I'm a Powerpuff Girl!"

* * *

><p>Kaito stared at the redheaded girl, Blossom she called herself, standing in front of him. She looked at him, smile on her face and her pink eyes bright. It annoyed him. Plus her entrance was really lame. He had seen plenty of movies and played a lot of videogames where the super powered beings had much better entrances than 'Did you do this?'. Man, this girl couldn't get more unimpressive.<p>

"What do I call you?" she asked.

Kaito snorted and turned away from this…Blossom and tried to fly away. If she could fly then he figured that he could too.

"Hey," she zipped in front of him. "Don't walk…fly…don't ignore me! Now, tell me your name and about that explosion. You caused it didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"Then I'm taking you to the police!" Blossom jabbed her finger into Kaito's chest. "You can't just cause explosions in the city! You could hurt somebody!"

The statement made Kaito pause as chills traveled down his spine. He could have hurt people. Possibly a lot of people. He should have felt horrible. But…he didn't. Instead, Kaito felt something akin to butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It was something he had done with so little effort on his part. And apparently he had done it well. Not like his failures at school and at home.

"Don't touch me." He smacked her hand away from his chest, "Like you could do anything to stop me, girly. A dumb Powder poof is no match for…a, uh, a Rowdyruff Boy!" That sounded right. He spun and kicked her square in the chest, sending her flying into a nearby building. "You can call me Brick."

Blossom pulled herself out of the hole, small pieces of rubble stuck in her hair. He could see anger flash through her eyes and she clenched her fist. "We'll see about that!"

She flew at him, leaving a pink steak in her wake. She threw punches and kicks at him. Kaito blocked them, well, he blocked most of them. Blossom had got him a few times but honestly, he could barely feel it.

"If this is the best you got," he grabbed her ponytail and swung her around, "you ain't gonna win!"

Blossom cried out and Kaito tossed her, sending her through a window of a second building. It was quiet for a moment and Kaito wondered if she was out for the count. If she was then he had been wrong before; she _could _get more unimpressive. He floated over to the broken window and looked inside. Blossom was nowhere in sight. Kaito laughed; she ran! He couldn't believe it, she ran away!

"Stop and put your hands up!"

Kaito looked down below him and saw a squad of police cars. More than a dozen police officers were out, hiding behind their car doors and pointing their guns at Kaito.

He tilted his head to the side. Did they really think those guns would do anything to him? He was _flying_. He smirked and landed in front of the officers.

"Now, now guys…let's not be too hasty."

"Get your hand up!" One of the officers yelled.

"Okay, okay." Kaito raised his hands above his head. He could feel energy gathering and growing in his hands. "But I should warn you, I ain't going quietly."

"Shut up, kid," an officer said, stepping closer to Kaito, his gun still pointed at him. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

Once he was close enough he holstered his gun and grabbed at one of Kaito's hands. As soon as he did so Kaito shot out red lightening volts from his hands, striking the officer down. Leaving the officer burnt with red volts traveling along his body. Once the officer hit the ground all of the other officers opened fire. While some shots missed altogether, other shots bounced off of Kaito's body, leaving no mark on his body. Kaito laughed, he was invincible!

"Everyone duck!"

A red blur cut through the crowd of officers, heading straight for Kaito. He caught it easily and saw that it was a red bow. One similar to the one Blossom had been wearing. He snorted, "What's this supposed—" Before he could finish his sentence the bow exploded. Kaito was blown back, skidding along the asphalt, burns now covering his body. He looked up, noting a few officers who failed to adhere to the warning were on the on the ground as well, and saw Blossom, standing in front of officers, hands on her hips and bow-less.

"Guess you're not so tough, huh?"

Kaito glared at her, pounding his fist against the ground. "Alright, you're dead!"

* * *

><p>After she was thrown through the window Momoko…well, Blossom now, knew that she needed to come up with a plan. She rolled out of the broken glass, thankful that one of her powers seemed to be a certain amount of invulnerability. Instead of heading back out of the window, Blossom headed out an emergency exit. She needed time to think.<p>

So far her powers ranged from super strength and flight. But other than that she was completely clueless about her powers. She wished she had time to train before jumping into this fight. But there was no turning back now. Blossom headed down the stairs, trying to keep enough distance between herself and Brick.

She needed a way to weaken Brick so she could incapacitate him. Maybe she could knock him out with something. Like a car. She exited the back of the building, sneaking around the back. She walked along the side of the building. Peaking around the corner she saw police cars and officers surrounding Brick. They had their guns drawn and were doing their job, demanding that Brick put his hands in the air.

She smiled, maybe they could handle him. She planned to take him to jail anyways; this way…it just takes out the middle man. Or woman in this case. Blossom watched as one of the officers tried to cuff Brick, but all that got him was a dose of red lightening. The other officers opened fire. Blossom frowned, biting her lower lip.

'_Oh no, oh no,' _she paced back and forth. _'I have to stop him before he kills someone!'_

In her desperation she grabbed at her bow and she heard a little click. She glanced around, unsure where the click had come from.

"_Now armed_," a robotic voice said from above her. She realized that the voice had come from her bow. She plucked her bow from her head and looked at it. On the front she could see a faint red number ten flashing slowly.

"This is…" She nodded. "Okay…let's try it."

She jumped into the air, emerging from her hiding spot, "everyone duck!" She threw the bow as hard as she could, straight for Brick, hoping that her assumption was right. The subsequent explosion made her grin. This was so cool! Though she did cringe at the few officers who had been knocked back by the explosion.

"Guess you're not so tough, huh?"

Brick launched at her, eyes blazing with fury. Blossom steeled herself, bringing her arms up to protect her face, just as Brick crashed into her, knocking them into the windshield of one of the police cars. He straddled her, sending down blow after blow, his hits becoming faster and faster. Blossom sent out a punch, knocking Brick in his chin with enough force to knock him back. She turned her head, seeing the police officers _still _standing there.

"What are you doing," she yelled, "get out of here!"

She cried out in pain; Brick had just blasted her with some kind of energy blast. Why did it seem like he had a better handle on his powers than she did? She turned, glaring at him, and lasers shot out of her eyes, knocking Brick back again.

"Whoa…" she smiled a bit.

Brick was on the ground, groaning in pain. She stood up, taking a step towards the fallen boy when the sound of screeching tires made her stop in her tracks. A black van pulled in between them and in the blink of an eye the van and Brick were gone.

Blossom sighed, pain coursing through her body now that she wasn't focused no fighting Brick. She glanced around, noticing that more and more people were showing up. Some even had their phones out, taking pictures and recording videos.

'_I should get out of here,' _she thought and jumped into the air flying away to a more secluded location.


	4. Episode 4: Information and Planning

**Author's Note: **So this is a long info dump (sorta) chapter! Nothing too exciting. But next chapter we meet another puff, ruff, and another character~!

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4: Information and Planning<strong>

Blossom landed in a secluded alleyway. She leaned against one of the walls, panting softly. Well, she had won the fight. For now. But now she was a bit lost. She wasn't even sure how to change back.

"And what was with that van?"

Now that she thought about it, she probably should have chased down that van that had taken Brick away. Superheroes saved everyone after all. She sighed, if only she had a little magical helper to guide her through all of this. Maybe a cute little fairy or something. That'd be great.

She tensed when she heard footsteps approaching. Blossom really wasn't in the mod for another fight. But, as the footsteps became closer and closer, Blossom stood; ready to fight if it came to that.

Around the corner came two people, a man and woman. The man was tall with black hair, slicked back nice and neat. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and black pants. He was hobbling around on crutches. The woman next to him was short with her black hair pulled into a neat bun. She was dressed just like the man except, she was wearing a black pencil skirt instead of pants. She was holding something that looked like a scanner with a large antenna sticking out of it.

The woman's eyes looked at Blossom and then down at her scanner. "Professor…"

"H-Hello," the man, Professor, called out to her. "Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you…"

"Who are you?"

He to a breath, "My name is John Utonium, and this is my assistant Miss Yoshiko Tanaka. We're scientist and…well, we're partially responsible for what happened to you. If you come with use, I can explain everything."

Blossom paused, giving the pair the once over again. They weren't like her, that much she could tell, so she figured that she could take them if they tried anything funny.

"Okay…lead the way."

They made their way to a large building. Traveling up to the sixth floor they entered what Blossom would call a large lab (even though Tanaka said it was one of the more medium sized labs) as Utonium explained everything. Their research, the chemical, and the mutated ape that stole it.

"It is amazing though," Utonium said as he sat down in one of the six chairs, propping his crutches up against a bare lab table. "I had no idea the chemical had so much potential."

"Well, we didn't get to test the chemical. We don't know a lot of things." Tanaka said.

"So…" Blossom started. "Do you mean that other van was the ape?"

Utonium and Tanaka shared an uneasy look with one another before turning back to Blossom. "What other van?"

Blossom nodded. "There was a boy like me, calling himself Brick. We fought back in the city and then…he was just taken…"

A look of concern flashed across both Utonium and Tanaka's face.

"That must have been why the signal we were getting shrunk in size." Tanaka tapped her chin. "We thought it was because you weren't using your powers but it was really because half of the source had disappeared."

"This isn't good…" Utonium shook his head. "If that ape has gotten control of someone like you…it could spell serious trouble. Plus with all the weapons he stole."

Blossom clenched her fist. "We've got to stop him!"

"It won't be that simple, I'm afraid," Tanaka said, her face stern, "since the attack on our building we're been trying to locate his location and have only come up empty. It's possible that the ape has devised an advanced cloaking device, one even more advanced than what we have now. Or at least he's broadcasting on a frequency that we can't detect."

"Bu…" Blossom frowned. "But there's gotta be…some way to find them?"

"Well…I don't know about that." Tanaka hummed scratching at her left cheek. "You're just a child I'm sure your parents wouldn't be okay with this type of thing."

"Yeah but—" Blossom stopped, images of herself in her civilian life flashed through her mind. She was late getting home! She'd get her manga, anime, and comics taken away! Blossom sweat dropped; this was terrible!

"There may not be a choice Miss Tanaka," Utonium cut in, bringing Blossom back to the conversation. "Depending on the boy, Brick's, abilities…um…"

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself! You can call me Blossom!"

"Right Blossom." Utonium continued, "Depending on Brick's abilities Blossom may be the only one able to stop him and the ape."

"Perhaps…"

"Only I don't know all my powers yet…" Blossom admitted.

It fell quiet, the weight of all of this information falling on each person differently.

"Well then," Tanaka stood up and walked over to one of the large monitors in the lab. She sat down at turned it on, typing a few things into the computer. "If that's true then we'll have to run test, to figure out the extent of your powers."

"Seriously!?" Blossom beamed.

"I see no other alternative," Utonium said, "though I'm not happy about it…"

"Don't worry Professor Utonium-san!" Blossom saluted the man. "I will do my best to stop the ape and save the city!"

Tanaka let out a soft chuckle, "I'm sure you will. But there is one more thing we must tell you." Tanaka brought up a bunch of pictures of graphs, textboxes, and looked like a beacon with four large dots on it and a bunch of little dots surrounding them. "You see these dots?"

"Uh huh…"

"These four large dots have readings similar to yours and we suspect that there are more people like you out there or, at the very least, four more of whatever turned you into this." Tanaka explained. "These smaller dots may be smaller power sources. We think—"

"Eeeeeey!" Blossom bounced in her seat, her eyes as bright as the sun. "You mean there are more magical girls out there and you want me to find them?"

"Ma…gi…wha?"

Tanaka chuckled again, "I wouldn't have put it like that but…I suppose so! We don't want that ape getting a hold of anymore people like Brick."

"I'll do my best!"

"Well…now that all of this is settled I think it's time you head home young lady." Utonium said.

"Right but…uh, what about my clothes?"

That gave both scientists pause. "Uh…let me see if…" Utonium tried to get up from his chair but paused, grabbing at his sides.

"Ah, Utonium-san! Don't stress yourself," Tanaka said. "I can figure something out for you Blossom-chan. Just…just give me a moment!" She went off to run some test while Blossom waited.

The moment had lasted longer than Tanaka had initially intended but she did finally manage to turn Blossom back into her street clothes. Both Tanaka and Utonium were surprised with just how different she looked without her uniform (if you could call it that) on.

"Most peculiar…" Utonium mumbled to himself. "Would you mind leaving a few strands of your hair behind? For DNA testing, Miss…"

"Akatsutsumi Momoko."

He nodded. "Would you mind Miss Akatsutsumi?"

"If it'll help me figure out things about myself then I'll do it!" Momoko pulled a few strands of her hair out and placed them in a plastic baggy for Tanaka. Once that was done Momoko was given a special communicator, a small watch, so that she could stay in contact with Tanaka and Utonium in case anything came up. Momoko bowed, "It was nice meeting you both!"

Momoko left the lab and headed home, floating (not literally this time) on air. She could hardly believe it! She was living out a real magical girl anime; where she was one of the heroines! Plus she was getting a team! She was so happy nothing could sour her mood.

Not even being grounded for the next week!

* * *

><p>It had all happened so fast. That dumb girl, Blossom, had zapped him with laser eyes or something and those had burned. Worse than the explosion from her bow-bomb. Then he was picked up by some van and that was when he passed out. Now he was stiff, all of his muscles tight, and his head was pounding. At least he was in a soft bed.<p>

Wait.

Kaito cracked an eye open, squinting at the bright overhead light. He tried to sit up, but his stiff body wouldn't allow it. He glanced around the best he could, noting that he was hooked up to a monitor and an IV. It seemed like he was in some sort of hospital room. Does that mean that van was actually an ambulance? Was his identity revealed? Were his parents here?

He heard a door open and tensed a bit, wondering what he would be facing now. What he saw was…well it looked like a robot. Yep, a humanoid robot with a big red cross on the front. It walked over to the monitor, writing something down on a clipboard.

"What the hell…" his voice was cracked and horsed, barely above a whisper. But the robot heard him and turned in his direction.

"Oh…you…are…awake!" The voice of the robot's voice tipped up and down in volume. It kind of creeped Kaito out.

"That…is…good…" it said. "You… healed… faster… than… expected… I… will… let… master…know…"

Before Kaito could say anything else the robot left the room. It was another thirty minutes before something else happened. From the ceiling a panel dropped down with a small screen on it. The screen flashed on and Kaito saw…a green faced monkey. What?

"I am glad to see you are awake, Kaito."

Kaito blinked. "How—"

"Oh, I know a lot about you. You attend Gaisho Junior High and are a second year student. You struggle in school though your teachers think you could succeed if you applied yourself."

Kaito frowned, this was too freaky. He tried to sit up, feeling the need to create some distance between himself and the talking monkey-man. "Where—"

"Calm down," the monkey-man said and raised a large hand, "you and I have some business to discuss. So I need you to listen to me and listen well."

Kaito didn't say anything to that, waiting for the monkey to continue.

"The first thing I want you to know is that I am the one who gave you those powers you were fighting with earlier. Now, I admit, that I did not choose you for any particular reason. You, by yourself, are wholly unremarkable. But with your powers you are incredibly valuable to me."

If Kaito could talk properly he'd tell the monkey to fuck off. What did this thing know?

"You see, Kaito, I plan to take over the world. Bring the current power structure to its knees and create and entirely new one in my image. You are going to help me accomplish this.

Now, I do not expect you to help me with this task all by yourself. In fact I suspect that there are two more like you out there. You will have to find them and bring them to me." The monkey paused a moment, letting all of this information sink in. "You took a great deal of damage during the fight; the bomb and laser eyes doing a great deal of damage. Do not worry; we shall hone your skills so you can be more lethal in combat."

"Ha," Kaito rasped out. Like hell he was going to let this thing tell him what to do. "What makes you think I'll do that?"

The monkey laughed. "I have already planned for that. While you were passed out I had a few of my androids inject you with microscopic nanobots. They are coursing through your blood stream at this very moment. If you choose to disobey me and I will simply activate the nanobots and you will be dead in a matter of minutes."

Kaito fell silent, mouth falling open at the new bit of information. He really didn't have any choice in the matter. Of course, this monkey could be lying just to get him to go along with his plan. But was Kaito willing to risk his life on that?

No, he wasn't. "Fine…I'll do it."

The monkey smiled, showing off yellow jagged teeth. "I knew you would see things my way. You are still in the process of healing and will not be able to go home. Do not worry; I have contacted your parents letting them know that you are staying over a friend's house. Soon you will be given a special communicator that we will use to keep in contact. It should also help you with your transformations."

Kaito didn't say anything, just nodded and sunk back into his bed.

"I will let you get some more rest. Oh, and you may call me Mojo Jojo." Then the panel ascended back up into the ceiling.

Kaito fell asleep.


	5. Episode 5: Lights fall, two more change!

**Author's Note: **So...there have been some changes with this story but I don't know about the coupling. Like I had a plan but now I'm sure I want to stick with it. Oh well. I'll see how it goes. Hopefully y'all will enjoy it anyways!

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5: The Lights Descend Again! Two more are Changed!<strong>

It had been two full days since Momoko had transformed into the magical girl Blossom and to be honest not much had changed. The balls of light moved around so fast and erratically that Utonium and Tanaka couldn't get ahead of them; and neither scientist had contacted Momoko for anything. She also didn't see hide nor hair of Brick. It was a little disappointing, but Momoko was going to keep her head up. A magical girl couldn't let herself get discouraged after two days.

Momoko was so lost in her own thoughts that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. She crashed into another person, hard. Both she and the other person fell to the ground.

"Ow…" Momoko placed a hand on the small of her back, arching her spine in pain. "Sorry…I should pay more attention to where I'm walking."

"That's okay! I should be more careful too!"

Momoko looked and standing in front of her was a girl about her age. She had blonde hair pulled into two short pigtails. She dusted off her skirt before turning her sky blue eyes on Momoko, smiled and offered her a hand. Momoko's eyes widened in realization.

"Do you need any—"

"You're Gotokoji Miyako," Momoko exclaimed as she stood up.

Miyako smiled brightly, "Yeah, how'd you know my name?"

"Oh…" Momoko rubbed the back of her head. "I heard about you winning that art competition back in first year. You even beat the third years. It was pretty cool."

"Thank you," Miyako said, "I'm glad so many people enjoyed my work."

"Miya," a voice called. "C'mon or we'll be late!"

"Coming Robin-chan!" Miyako waved at Momoko, "Well, I have to go. Goodbye!"

Momoko waved back at her. _'Wow,'_ she thought, _'She's so nice and pretty. She'd be a wonderful magical girl!'_

"Hey space cadet," Momoko's friend, Fujimoto Yuki, called and bumped her shoulder as she ran past her; "if you're late you'll have to stand in the hall!"

"Oh shut up! I was going!"

* * *

><p>Kaito sighed, limping slightly, as he walked onto the school grounds. He had mostly healed from his fight with that Blossom girl but there was still some damage. He had tried to convince his parents to let him stay home from school but it was a 'no go'.<p>

_"Not after you stayed at a friend's without letting us know first. And only delinquents skip school!"_ His father had said.

So he went. He was wearing the communicator Mojo had given him. It looked like a red and black watch, with a capital 'R' etched on the watch face. The watch part flipped up to a small screen and speaker. Under different circumstances Kaito would probably have found it cool. But with nanobots in his blood and a seemingly impossible task at hand, it was pretty annoying.

How the hell was he supposed to find the other two like him? Why couldn't that dumb monkey find them himself? Kaito sighed, kicking off his own shoes and slipped on indoor shoes. If he could he was going to kill that monkey.

"Ah, Taga-kun! Good morning!"

Kaito turned to see a trio of girls run up to one of his classmates, Tagawa Hideki. A blue eyed, blond, pretty boy that had most first year girls (and a few boys) eating out of the palm of his hand. Every day during lunch at least two girls will come to their classroom to confess their love. They always got shot down. It was so annoying!

Kaito put his shoes away and went to homeroom. Today was going to be terrible, he could just feel it.

* * *

><p>"Miya, are you coming to art club today," Robin asked as she stood up, gathering her supplies.<p>

Miyako shook her head, packing her messenger bag. "Sorry, I have to go home today. I'm spending the afternoon with mom!"

Miyako smiled brightly. Her mother was a big, important, and famous clothing designer. She designed many uniforms for many high schools, custom clothing for actors, and many clothes for many clothing shops around the world. She was often busy, off traveling to different cities, so Miyako didn't get to see her a lot. She was excited for the quality mother-daughter time.

Robin smiled, "Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

Miyako waved to her friend and headed off, only getting stopped twice by guys, one first year and one third year, who asked if she wanted company walking home. She declined both times, preferring to walk alone today.

As she skipped along she spotted her favorite art supply store, Iwa-Ai Art's Studio. Miyako didn't know they opened one so close to her house! She was definitely going to get her mother to take her there this afternoon. A happy blush dusted her cheeks. This was going to be the best afternoon ever!

* * *

><p>Hideki walked down the hall, left hand in his pocket, right hand slung over his shoulder, holding his messenger bag. He wasn't looking forward to arriving home. His parents were planning a dinner party that night with a bunch of his father's associates. It was going to be beyond boring.<p>

"Taga-kun~!" Some girl screamed from behind him. Hideki looked back and saw a group of first years running towards him.

Hideki felt a smiled tug at the corner of his mouth before he took off running. He lived for this, the attention. To be praised and loved by the masses. He had plans to become an idol one day.

Normally Hideki would have welcomed his fangirls, walked with them, and maybe even check out some shops. But he could not be late for this dinner. His mother would never let him hear the end of it. He took a sharp left, ducking into an alleyway, being careful where he stepped. His hoard of fangirls was still hot on his tail.

_'Persistent today,'_ he mused, _'I like it!'_

Hideki came up to a busy vending street, people milling about. He could disappear into the crowd, but it would also set back his walk home. He looked behind him, seeing the hoard of girls growing closer.

_'Okay then.'_ He grinned at the girls and waved, "It's been fun ladies!"

He ducked into the massive crowd. Weaving in between people, checking behind him every now and then to make sure no one was following him. Once he was convinced that no one was following him he walked down a side street. He heard someone shout out something but Hideki didn't pay them any attention. He had to hurry home or he'll get in trouble.

Hideki didn't notice the black ball of light heading straight towards him until it hit him straight on.

"Rowdyruff Boy Transformation," he yelled as he shut his eyes, engulfed in black light, "Boomer!"

Hideki opened his eyes. He was floating in the air; dark blue skies were above and below him. Small spirals shaped things were all around him. The wind started blowing, swirling the spirals all around him. As they spun a black shirt and dark blue jacket appeared on his body. Black pants with dark blue bands going up the sides appeared on his legs, while black and white sneakers appeared on his feet. Black fingerless gloved formed on his hands and he struck a pose, falling to one knee and holding his arms out as if he were presenting something, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Hideki blinked, shaking his head a bit as things came back into focus. "What the—"

The thought was cut off when he caught sight of a clock tower.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" He took off running, not noticing that he was running faster than he had ever run before.

* * *

><p>Miyako had met up with her and they immediately headed out. Her mother had a meeting with her team later that night so she didn't have too much time.<p>

First they went cloth shopping, buying Miyako all sorts of new outfits and shoes. Then Miyako took her mother into Iwa-Ai Art's Studio. They ended up buying many different art supplies: drawing paper, inking pens, markers, and these limited edition color pencils that Miyako had her eyes on.

"This has been so much fun," Miyako said as they went to grab a bite to eat.

"Yeah, I wish we could do stuff like this more often." She smiled at her daughter and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Every time I get a good look at you it always seems like you've grown. I feel like I miss so much."

Miyako shook her head. "No way, you've been around a lot, I have so many wonderful memories with you. You're doing a great job!"

Miyako looked up and saw tears forming in her mother's eyes.

"I have such a lovely daughter!" She hugged Miyako tightly.

Miyako giggled. "We should hurry, before the lunch shop gets too packed."

"So forward thinking too," she sighed. "You're going to be such a lovely young woman."

They continued on, taking a short cut through the park. As they walked Miyako spotted a little boy who was blowing bubbles. Miyako smiled as she watched the bubbles gently floated down to the ground and popped.

Miyako had always found bubbled to be beautiful, the perfect little circles just float and go where the wind took them, before they pop and disappear. As they passed Miyako reached out and gently touched one of the bubbles with her fingers. It hovered there for a moment before popping like all the others. Miyako giggled softly herself.

"Watch out!"

Both Miyako and her mother looked up to see a huge ball of white light headed straight for the little boy blowing bubbles.

_'Oh no!'_ Miyako ran to him, shielding him with her body as the light hit her.

"Miyako!"

As she was engulfed in white light Miyako closed her eyes as a black choker with a blue circular jewel appeared on her neck.

"Powerpuff Girl Transformation," she yelled as the jewel started to glow a bright blue, "Bubbles!"

Miyako opened her eyes and saw that she was floating in the air. A clear blue sky sat above and below her. A gentle breeze blew as millions and millions of little bubbles floated towards her. As the bubbles got close the wind picked up, causing the bubbles to swirl around her. As this happened a black leotard formed on her body. As the wind blew faster and faster the bubbles formed a light blue short sleeved half-shirt and miniskirt. She blew a kiss and black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. She put her hands on her hips as white stockings and black Mary Jane's appeared on her legs and feet. Miyako fell to her knees and held her arms out to her sides, winking with a smile on her face.

Miako came too slowly, placing a hand on her forehead. She looked around noticing people were staring at her. Except for her mother, who was looking around frantically.

"Miyako? Miyako, where did you go!?"

Miyako starred at her confused. Could she not see her?

_'What's going on?'_

* * *

><p>Momoko was in her room, doing homework, since part of her punishment meant that she wasn't allowed to participate in club activities. It didn't faze her though. In the middle of a math problem the communicator that Tanaka had given her started to buzz.<p>

Momoko gasped, picking it up quickly. "Hello!"

"Momoko," her mother called, "You better not be on the phone in there!"

"I'm not!" And she wasn't, the communicator was more of a cool looking ear piece.

"Ah, Miss Akatsutsumi, I apologize if this is a bad time?" The Professor asked.

"Oh no," Momoko said in a lower tone. "Now's five! I was…just speaking too loud is all."

"Alright then. Miss Tanaka and I have been monitoring the power sources and noticed that two have slowed down significantly."

"You mean more people got turned?"

"Yes. I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

An email notification popped up on her laptop with the coordinates. Momoko decided to go after the one closest to her house. "Alright Utonium-san! You can count on me!"

"Good luck!"

With that Momoko transformed into the heroine Blossom and took off into the sky.


	6. Episode 6: Who'll come out on top?

**Author's Note:** At it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 6: They meet again, who will come out on top?<strong>

Kaito snuck out the back door, having gotten news that another person like him had popped up (well, _two_ people actually but Kaito was only sent after one of them) and he was supposed to bring them back to Mojo. He headed down a nearby alleyway and transformed into Brick.

* * *

><p>"Mom, what's wrong? I'm right here!"<p>

"Stop saying that! Do you really think I'm dumb enough not to recognize my own daughter?"

Miyako was so confused by what was going on. Ever since she had protected the boy from that ball her mother hadn't recognized. Nothing Miyako said would get through to her. Miyako felt like she was going to cry.

"Mom…"

"Enough! I've got to find my daughter!"

Miyako stood there as she watched her mother walk away from her, shouting her name. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. The day had gone from wonderful to terrible in just a few minutes. She just didn't understand.

"Hey!"

Miyako looked up and there was Blossom, floating in the air just above Miyako, a huge smile on her face. People around them started to snap pictures.

"Y-You were on the news…" Miyako mumbled, wiping at her eyes.

Blossom landed and nodded. "Yup! My name's Blossom and I'm a Powerpuff Girl!"

"Power…puff…" That sounded so familiar to Miyako, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why.

"I'm a magical girl heroine," Blossom continued, "and we're supposed to be teammates! That's why we have matching outfits!"

Miyako stared at Blossom, tears falling down her cheeks. As the silence between the two stretched out Blossom felt the excitement of finding another magical girl fade, her smile dimming. Finally, Miyako sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

"D-Do you think this is funny?"

Blossom blinked. "What?"

"Do you think this is funny?" Miyako frowned. "I-I don't know what's going on…my mom doesn't recognize me and r-ran off, a-and you're sitting here t-t-telling me about impossible things! Like this is some kind of joke!"

_'__Maybe I should have eased her into this whole _magical girl _thing.' _Blossom shook her head. "I…I didn't mean—"

"Oh great, _you're _here."

In a flash, Blossom was next to Miyako blocking from the newcomer. "Back for another beating Brick?"

Brick glared at her, cracking his knuckles. "Shut up, I'm not here for you," he looked behind her at Miyako. "You come with me. I can help you."

Blossom shook her head, "Don't listen to him. You saw those news reports right? He's no good."

Truth be told, Miyako had only caught glimpses of the news story, seeing both Blossom and Brick fighting each other. She didn't know who she could believe.

Brick glared at the pair. He didn't want to waste time, but he also wasn't in the mood for another fight with Blossom. Of course, he could just bail and go after the second target. But…if he doesn't manage to catch that one either he had no idea how Mojo would react.

"Look…You're probably freaked out right now, yeah? Well, if you come with me…I can, uh, take you to someone who can help."

"R-Really?" Miyako asked.

"Hey, no," Blossom turned around, placing her hands on Miyako's shoulders. "Listen…I'm sorry I sprung all of that earlier. I'm just…I'm just so excited about everything that's happening to me…I wasn't being very sensitive about your feelings. But you _can't _go with him. He's bad news…I swear it."

Miyako looked back and forth between Blossom and Brick, her confusion and worry clear on her face.

Brick rolled his eyes; he didn't have time for this. He dashed forward, knocking Blossom off to the left, causing her to crash into a tree. People around them moved out of the way, some running out of the park. Brick grabbed the girl's wrist and started running back towards Mojo's lab, dragging her behind him.

"W-Where—"

"You were taking too long to decide," he said. "So I decided before you."

Blossom groaned, just barely catching the blur of light blue and red. She frowned, pulling herself out of the tree. She apologized to the tree and chased after them. She couldn't let Brick win, she had to save her! Taking to the sky she flew as fast as she could, scanning the ground for any sign of the pair.

Brick was leading Miyako down back alleyways, checking the sky every now and then, to make sure that Blossom wasn't following them. So far so good.

Miyako frowned. "I don't want to go with you."

Brick sucked his teeth. "Well you don't have much choice now, do ya?"

"Let go!" Miyako yanked her arm, but Brick's grip was stronger than her. "If you don't let go, I'll scream!"

"Go ahead," he said. "That Blossom won't be able to save you."

Miyako frowned, her cheeks turning pink in frustration. She took in a deep breath, a warm feeling spreading throughout her lungs and traveling up her throat.

Then she screamed.

The sound coming from Miyako's mouth was a high pitched wail, causing the ground and surrounding buildings to shake. Windows shattered and Brick let go of Miyako's wrist, covering his ears as glass rained down all around them. Miyako took this as he chance to escape, running away from Brick, turning corners, trying to make it hard for him to follow. One time when she was checking behind her she crashed into another running person.

* * *

><p>Hideki didn't know what was going on. He had made it home with enough time to spare. But once he had actually gotten inside one of their servants— his favorite servant, Taki-san didn't recognize him. She called security and not long after that Hideki was on the run again, only this time from his house's own staff.<p>

Maybe it had something to do with the clothes he had on. He didn't remember changing but it was the only thing different about him. His gorgeous face was certainly the same.

"Well…mom can't be mad if I don't show up since it's all out security's fault!"

He sighed, hands resting on the back of his head as he walked down the street. What was he supposed to do now?

A piercing scream cut off his thoughts. He pressed his hands over his ears as a few windows on nearby shops cracked. Soon it was over and Hideki was with a ringing in his ears.

"What the heck was that?" His curiosity getting the better of him, he ran down the nearest side in search of the source.

He turned around corner after corner in the direction he thought the scream had come from. Though, he'd admit that he couldn't be too sure where it had come from since it seemed to echo off of walls. It was when he turned another corner that he crashed into someone. They fell to the ground.

"Ow," he said reflexively even though he wasn't hurt. He looked up at the person who landed on top of him. To his pleasant surprise it was a pretty blonde girl. Hideki thought he could see a faint white glow around her. _'Just like an angel,' _he thought to himself.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry," she said, standing up and dusting off her light blue skirt.

"Oh no, it's cool. I wasn't paying attention," he said as he stood up. "You're alright?"

"Yeah I—" She stopped and stared at him, her bottom lip quivering slightly. She took a small step back. "Y-You're with him, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You're w-with that Brick guy! You guys have the same outfit."

Hideki gasped, a hand came up to cover his mouth as he reeled back. Tagawa Hideki _never _worse the same outfit as someone else! Similar outfits, sure, but never the same! The fact that she would even say that just dropped her down on the cuteness scale.

"I am _not _wearing the same thing as someone else! Especially a guy named 'Brick'."

Miyako didn't believe him for a second. She should have gone with Blossom.

"Hey!"

Both young teens turned to see Brick running up to them.

"What!?" Hideki cried, looking down at his clothes. "We _are _wearing the _same _outfit!"

Brick blink, looking the blond guy up and down. _'Hm,' _he thought to himself. _'Maybe I should just take the guy instead. We _are _wearing the same clothes.'_

"I demand you change right now!" Hideki said, pointing at Brick.

The redheaded boy sweat-dropped. _'Or maybe I shouldn't…'_

"I finally found you!"

Brick groaned and smacked his hand against his face. "Ugh…Blossom…"

"Don't talk to me," Blossom said, not looking at Brick. She looked between Miyako and Hideki. _'He must have been the second power source. And he's dressed like Brick…that must mean—'_

"Look," Brick said loudly, cutting through her thoughts. "I'm tired, getting a headache and really need to be getting home. So…why don't you take the girl and I'll take the guy."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you change!"

Blossom ignored Hideki's comment and thought. She couldn't just let Brick take him, could she? She was a heroine after all, letting the other boy fall into the hands of evil. She looked over at the girl who still looked upset and confused.

"Alright," she said, finally. Sometimes a hero had to make difficult decisions and Miyako seemed to really need her help right now. "But next time, I'm going to stop you."

"Try it." Brick walked over to Hideki and grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey! Didn't I say I wasn't going anywhere with you until you change!"

"Can't change out in the open," was all Brick said before he took off into the sky, carrying Hideki with him.

Once they were out of site Blossom walked over to Miyako. "C'mon, I'll take you to someone who can explain all of this and turn you back."

Miyako sniffed, wiping at her eyes. "Promise?"

"Yup, I promise."

"Okay," Miyako said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Momoko grinned broadly bouncing on her toes.<p>

Miyako was sitting in a chair, trying to take in everything the man and woman, John Utonium and Yoshiko Tanaka, had told her. She was also surprised that the girl she had bumped into earlier was here.

"I had thought that you being a magical girl would be fun and home you are!" Momoko grinned broadly.

"I'm very sorry about the incident with your mother, Gotokoji-chan," Tanaka said. "I'll give her a call and let her know you're safe."

"Thank you, Tanaka-san." Miyako gave the woman a small smile.

"Now Miss Gotokoji," Utonium cut in, "I hope you understand how important it is that we stop that evil primate."

"I do…but…"

"I understand," he nodded. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, and Miss Tanaka and I will try to help you any way we can. But I can't grantee that you won't be a target going forward.

There are many more power source out there, like the one that turned you, and I can't say how they're going to affect others. So you're going to have to be very careful." He handed her a small earpiece. "Have this; you can get in contact with me or Miss Tanaka if you have any questions or concerns."

"Thank you Utonium-san."

"Don't worry Gotokoji-chan," Momoko said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Even if you don't wanna be a magical girl with me I'll still protect you!"

"Gotokoji-chan," Tanaka said as she walked back into the room. "Your mother will be here in about ten minutes. She's glad you're okay."

Miyako nodded, bowing slightly. "Thank you all so much. I really am grateful."

"Don't mention it."

"Um…Akatsutsumi-san," Miyako said, "Do…you need a ride home?"

Momoko smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice." She had a good feeling about this.


	7. Episode 7: A new threat!

**Author's Note: **For those who don't know I've been editing and updating this story. Things have changed in my planning phase so I needed to rewrite it. Sorry if you liked the old version better but this is the one I'm happier with. Thank you for reading it!

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 7: A new threat!<strong>

Kaito couldn't believe his rotten luck. After getting that kid to Mojo he found out that he was none other than Tagawa Hideki— who bitched and moaned the entire time about being forced to work for the ape, not like Kaito wasn't in the same boat or anything. Then when he finally got him home he got chewed out by Hideki's mom for something about making him miss dinner. Now he walking to school and was made to listen to Hideki's constant chattering.

"And Doi-chan…she's in class C-1 I think," Hideki droned on, "She's wonderful for math and science and stuff. She hasn't gotten me a bad grade yet."

Kaito sighed, running a hand down the side of his face. He should have taken the girl.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Gotokoji-chan!"<p>

Miyako turned to see Momoko waving excitedly at her. She gave her a small smile and wave. Miyako was still feeling uneasy about actually being a magical girl and all of that, but she was glad to see that Momoko apparently meant it when she said that she wouldn't be upset with her if she said that she decided to remain a normal girl.

"Good morning Akatsutsumi-san, I'm glad to see you're doing well."

At that Momoko sighed, dropping her head as her shoulders slumped. "My punishment's been extended."

"Oh." Miyako frowned a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't—"

"No, it's okay," Momoko cut in, shaking her head. "I'd do it all over again if I had to. Honest."

Miyako smiled, "That's very kind of you."

"Yeah well…It's all part of being a magi—"

"Dallying again Momo," Yuki grinned as she bumped Momo's shoulder again. "Tsk, tsk at this rate you'll never be off of your punishment. You'll be super behind on club activities!"

"Shut up Yuki-chan!" Momoko called, as she chased after her friend.

Miyako giggled as she watched the pair run off. After she put on her indoor shoes she joined her own friends and headed off to her own class.

* * *

><p>Mojo sat in his lab, typing away on his computer. He was trying to track down a few of those smaller black lights and figure out how they worked, to see if he could use them to his advantage. They came out the same time the larger balls of light did, but he couldn't be sure if they reacted in the same manner. He needed to find out.<p>

Once he was done typing in the commands, a dozen little flying robots, no bigger than flies, flew off into the air. Each little robot had the energy signatures of the small black lights and once they found one they were programmed to record whatever data they could gather. As the robots dispersed into the city Mojo brought up another two files on his computer screen and opened them to reveal different sets of moving data. One data files was named Narato Kaito while the other was named Tagawa Hideki. The nanobots, while his insurance that the boys wouldn't betray him, also provided him with data on how the black light changed the boy's physical bodies. If he could, he wanted to recreate what happened, albeit much more controlled, and use it on himself; he didn't want to rely on those humans for long. As he was comparing data a small alert popped up in the left corner of his screen.

He clicked on it and up popped a video. The window showed one of the smaller black lights. Mojo sat back and watched as the robot followed the small light; it flew through the city building, going unnoticed, as it zipped into an open window. The fly-bot flew in after the black light and continued following it into a young child's room. The black ball bounced off of the walls before falling into the fishbowl. The light hit the fish and it shook, and sputtered before going belly up. Mojo watched a moment, waiting to see how the fish would react. If it reacted. But after twenty minutes, it seemed that the fish was going to remain dead.

"Hmph." The ape clicked the window off and set his system to storing the data. "That was rather disappointing. I hope all those little black lights don't kill things. That would be a waste."

He went back to his previous work of looking at the data he got off of the boys. All he could do now was to wait.

* * *

><p>Lunch time and Kaito was quickly off to eat his in a quiet spot, somewhere Hideki wouldn't find him. He didn't think he could stand another "talk" about which girl were the best for what.<p>

He walked down the hall through groups of students. He passed one classroom and spotted Momoko's giant bow. She was seated with three other girls: a blonde, a brunette, and a black haired girl. They were all laughing about something. Kaito frowned; he wonded if she got talked to about her goddy bow like he got something for his hat. He sure hoped so; otherwise he was calling bullshit.

He continued his walk down the hallway, someone bumped into his shoulder.

"Hey, watch where—" Kaito was going to tell this person to watch where they were going but stopped himself when he saw who it was that had bumped into him.

It was Muro Ryuu.

Anyone with a third of a brain knew who Muro Ryuu was. He was a wild card with a bad temper. Even some of the teachers were wary of him. With his signature black ponytail and black bang that covered his left eye.

Ryuu narrowed his one visible green eye at Kaito. "What?"

"Uh…" Kaito began to sweet. "N-Nothing…sorry."

Ryuu stared at him a bit longer before turning and walking off to whenever he was going.

Kaito sighed and turned, glad to have possibly avoided a terrible confrontation. Unfortunately he was now faced with two, suspicious, cobalt blue eyes.

"Gya!"

"I know you were a delinquent."

"What?" Kaito asked.

"Converting with Muro is bad for your image," Hideki said.

"That's not what 'converting' means," Kaito grumbled.

"Whatever," Hideki shrugged. "Let's hurry and eat! I get some fried chicken!"

Kaito rolled his eye. "Great…"

* * *

><p>A young, grade school aged, boy came home from school early, having had a doctor's appointment. He had smirked as he left his classroom, while all the other kids looked on in envy.<p>

"You can relax for an hour," his mother said as she closed the door behind her, "then you're studying."

"Okay mom," he said as he kicked off his shoes and ran into his room. He tossed his bag on his bed and went to his pet, a goldfish named Puffy. "Puffy you're—"

He stopped when he saw his beloved pet floating at the top of the bowl, belly up. "Mom," the boy called as tears filled his eyes, "Mom!"

It was moments later when his mother came into his room. "What's wrong— Oh!" She covered her mouth as she sees her crying son holding the fishbowl with the dead fish inside of it. "Oh sweetie," she said and hugged him gently. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I...I don't know dear. Maybe...maybe it was just Puffy's time."

The boy sniffled, tears falling from his face. His mother stayed with him for a moment while he cried before taking the bowl from his hands. She shushed him gently, promising to get him another pet fish. The boy said something about not wanting another fish but his mother knew that he was simply upset and would be asking for one in due time. She went into the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat cover. She looked at Puffy once more, giving it a silent 'goodbye', and then poured the fish and the water into the toilet. She flushed it and left the bathroom, missing the twitch of life the fish gave as it disappeared down the pipes.

Puffy the fish slipped down into the sewers of Tokyo City, mixing with all the sludge and sewage from many, many buildings in the city. As the fish came to a stop. There was a great rumble from within the earth.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe it's over already. Usually school last a lot longer than that." Momoko sighed.<p>

She walked off the school grounds with Miyako, Yuki, and Miyako's friend, Robin. They had all met decided to eat lunch together and it was a lot of fun.

"Probably because you slept through a couple of lessons," Yuki pointed out.

"Oh hush," Momoko stuck her tongue out at her friend. "See what I have to deal with, Gotokoji-chan?"

Miyako and Robin shared a look and giggled.

"Don't worry," Yuki said. "Once you know Momo as well as I do you'll act the same!"

"Nuh-uh! Gotokoji-chan and Snydar-chan are _way _too nice for that!"

Robin and Miyako giggled again.

"It's cute seeing how close you two are," Miyako said. "You're both so lively!"

Momoko was about to say something else when the ground started to shake. It rumbled and cracked, shaking nearby buildings causing all sorts of damage. A great roar echoed from somewhere downtown.

"W-What was that?" Robin asked and stumbled.

"An earthquake," Miyako offered even though she _knew _that wasn't it. She looked over at Momoko who was staring off in the distance, towards down town.

"You guys need to get somewhere safe..."

Yuki looked over at Momoko. "What? What do you mean 'you guys'? We _all _have to get somewhere safe!"

"I will," Momoko said. "But I have to check something first. Gotokoji-chan, please make sure everyone gets to safety!" Then she ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Momoko," Yuki called, taking a step to follow after her but Miyako grabbed hr wrist.

"C-C'mon...I'm sure she'll be okay..." she said, pulling both Yuki and Robin with her. "Akatsutsumi-san is smart."

Yuki didn't say anything else as the trio went off to find safety. Miyako felt her stomach twist and turn into knots. She figured that Momoko was going to turn into Blossom and deal with whatever was going on.

_'I hope she's okay,' _she thought, chewing on her thumb nail. _'But what if she has to deal with those boys? Or what if it's something worse that that...what was it? Primate, right? What if that primate cooked up something worse? She might need help. But...could I actually help her? Am I strong enough?'_

Miyako looked up towards the sky, worry etched into her face. She hoped things would turn out okay.

* * *

><p>Kaito was being hounded by Hideki once <em>again<em> when the ground shook and the roar happened. Hideki jumped and hid behind Kaito.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Kaito shrugged Hideki off, "Don't touch me."

Just then both of their watch communicators started to buzz. They flipped up their screens and saw Mojo.

"You two need to get downtown and observe what's going on."

"You want us to go _towards _that scary roar," Hideki frowned.

Mojo ignored him. "Get down there, now. I do not need to remind you what will happen if you decided to disobey. You will report back to me once it is over." Then he was gone.

Kaito grabbed Hideki and dragged him into a nearby alley, dodging a piece of falling debris. Whatever was going on it must be bad.

"Ready?" Kaito asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Rowdyruff Transformation!"

"Brick!"

"Boomer!"

In a flash they were now Brick and Boomer. The boys shared a looked before they took off, heading towards downtown.


	8. Episode 8: The Giant Fishballoon Monster

**Author's Note: **So, here's a new chapter with one of the PPG's classic monsters. Felt like it would be good for working out some of their powers. And the first part since I didn't want this to get too long...heh.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 8: The Giant Fishballoon Monster! (Part 1)<strong>

* * *

><p>Momoko ran down a nearby alleyway, far away from her friends and the eyes of others. She hoped Miyako and everyone else would be able to reach safety. Glancing around quickly to make sure no one was paying her any attention and transformed into Blossom. Once changed she took off towards downtown, flying faster than she ever had.<p>

In no time the tall buildings of the city came into view and...something. At first Blossom wasn't sure what she was looking at. It was huge, as tall as some of the surrounding skyscrapers, and bright orange. The thing was covered in spikes and had a dozen beady eyes that darted about.

_'What is that thing?'_

The monster roared and swung one of its fin-like arms and crashed it into a nearby building. There was a loud crash, debris and people falling from the now wounded building. Blossom zipped through the air, catching everyone before they hit the ground and landed before ushering them off to safety.

"Hey," she yelled up at the monster. "Stop that!"

The giant thing paid her no attention and continued on its rampage through downtown.

Blossom clenched her fists and gather pink energy in her palms. "I said...STOP!" She threw the energy balls and they crashed into the monster. They hit their mark, but only left small black smudges and smoke in their wake. She clicked her tongue against her teeth. _'Got to think of something else...'_

* * *

><p>Atop on the still standing skyscrapers Brick and Boomer were crouching low behind the ledge.<p>

"Whoa..." Boomer said as he peaked over the edge. "That giant fish thing looks pretty tough."

Brick sucked his teeth and pushed Boomer's head down. "Quit sticking your head out before we get spotted."

Boomer whined a bit but he didn't say anything and crouched lower. Brick sighed.

_'Maybe it'll kill her...'_ Brick thought. _'That would make things easier.'_

From their spot they could see Blossom throwing everything she had at it; punches, kicks, pink lightning bolts, and even laser eyes, but nothing seemed to work. The monster kept on its destructive path.

"Keep watching," Brick mumbled to Boomer and flipped open his communicator. "Hey...uh, Mojo?" He waited a moment, wondering if this communicator was only a one way kind of deal before the small screen flicked on.

"What," the ape demanded.

"What exactly do you want us to observe? I mean...from the looks of it that Blossom chick ain't all that effective against the monster."

"How ineffective is she?"

"Um," Brick took a moment to scratch the back of his head. "Well...none of her attacks seem to be working. The monster just keeps going."

Mojo remained quiet for a moment, his hands folded in front of his mouth. "Interesting..." he mumbled, "Brick, on your communication device there should be a small blue button on the left side. It's a scanner. I want you to scan the creature. It will send to me automatically."

Brick looked over his communicator and found the small blue button. He turned back around just in time to see the monster smack Blossom away, sending her into a nearby building. He held up his watch and pointed it in the direction of monster. He pressed the button and a small beeping sound was heard and the screen flashed with a bunch of numbers and images.

"Did it work?" Brick asked.

"Yes, yes...very good," Mojo said. "Continue observations and report back to me." Then he was gone.

Brick closed his communicator and sighed.

"Hey Brick," Boomer mused.

"Wha-" Brick turned and saw Boomer sitting up and resting his elbows on the edge. "Get down you dummy!" He pulled Boomer back down.

"Ow, hey!"

"Shh! Now what did you want?"

Boomer huffed. "I was just wondering where that blue girl was."

Brick blinked, the realization hitting him hard now that it had been pointed out to him. He wondered if Mojo had noticed the lack of the blue girl. Probably not. Maybe she wasn't working with Blossom after all.

_'If that's true then…'_ Brick stood up, "Stay here, keep watch." Then he took off to the sky.

"What? No fair!"

* * *

><p>Not long after Momoko transformed and flew off emergency services had arrived on the scene, attending to the injured and working hard to get people to safety.<p>

"Everyone please remain calm and file into the building in an orderly fashion!" A police officer yelled loudly as two other officers directed people into a makeshift shelter.

Miyako, Robin, and Yuki filed in, huddled close together, each girl on her phone trying to get in contact with their respective families. Miyako left her mother a message after getting the woman's answering machine; she hoped her mother was safe. Looking around she could see the crowd was full of people in similar positions as the girls; scared and confused. Some of them were angry; demanding to know what was going on downtown.

The ground shook again, causing everyone to stumble and panicked murmuring quickly followed. Miyako stumbled and was caught by another person.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"It's no problem."

"Oh, Matsubara-kun!"

Miyako didn't know Matsubara Kaoru personally but she knew of her; she was a very athletic and could be seen playing a number of sports after school and was considered to be the second year star on the volleyball team.

"Matsubara-kun," Yuki said as she and Robin walked over. "Glad to see you're safe."

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah," she rubbed the back of her neck, "just wish we knew what was going on out there."

"I heard there was some giant monster downtown." Robin said.

"A monster?"

Robin nodded. "I heard one of the officers talking about it."

Kaoru hummed, "Hm…you think this has something to do with that attack on that building?"

"Can't be sure but…"

Miyako blinked a few times as all the noises around her faded into the background. Her head pounded fiercely and there was a loud ringing in her ears. Her vision blurred a bit and Miyako clutched her head as she fell to her knees. Flashes of images crossed her mind; images of Blossom battered and bruised, images of what looked like a giant fish monster, and images of the destroyed city around them.

"…yako…Miyako!"

Miyako blinked a couple of times as her vision came back in focus. Robin was kneeling in front of her, a look of worry etched into her face.

"Are you alright," she asked, touching the back of her hand to Mikayo's forehead.

"I…" Miyako quickly stood up, "I have to go." She ran then, not waiting for any of them to answer. She snuck out the front door as people were still filing in. She turned quickly, running down a nearby alleyway, the blue jewel on her chocker glowed bright blue.

"Hey!" Miyako heard Kaoru call just before she grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Let go, please," Miyako begged, "she needs me!"

"What are you talking about?"

Miyako looked up towards the sky, trying to find the words to explain her situation. But she couldn't find them. But spotting one of the balls of white light she realized that she may not have to. Miyako looked back at Kaoru, taking a breath.

"Matsubara-kun…I'm sorry."

Kaoru looked at her in confusion. "What for?"

Miyako didn't say anything; she just pushed Kaoru, directly into the path of the white light. Kaoru stumbled for a moment before the white light engulfed her. A black choker appeared on her neck with a light green star jewel on the front.

"Powerpuff Girl Transformation," Kaoru yelled as the star jewel glow a bright green color, "Buttercup!"


	9. Episode 8: Part Two

**Author's Note:** I'm still alive! Heh, I'm just working on some original stuff so I've been busy. Hopefully this was worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 8: The Giant Fishballoon Monster! (Part 2)<strong>

* * *

><p>Blossom crashed through a window of one of the surrounding skyscrapers; she had succeeded in getting the monster's attention— sending a blast into one of its eyes. It had not been happy about that and smacked her. She groaned, pushing fallen debris off of her body, looking down and inspecting the new cuts and bruises on her arms.<p>

"Why is this thing so tough," she mumbled.

Its skin was so tough that she barely left a scratch on it. If she didn't do something this monster was going to destroy the whole city. If only she had a better grasp on her powers then she'd have a better chance. She'd also have a better chance if she wasn't alone.

Blossom shook her head; no, this was something that a person should be able to choose and not forced or guilt tripped into. If Gotokoji-chan isn't ready or willing then she won't be upset with her. She _couldn't_ be. It wouldn't be fair. She stood up and flew out of the hole, looking around and seeing the monster continuing it's rampage. She flew after it, circling it, trying to get its attention.

_'Dang it,'_ she sighed. _'If its skin wasn't so tough...well guess I'll have to blind it. That should be me some time at least.'_

* * *

><p>She gathered pink energy balls in her hands, "Alright then...let's do this!"<p>

"Oh..." Kaoru touched a hand to her forehead. "What the heck was that...?"

She looked up and saw Miyako staring at her, hands over her mouth, a look of shock on her face.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I just...I need you to understand why I have go."

"What...what did you do to me?"

"I— um, that light," Miyako said. "That light did something, I got hit with one as we;;. It changed us. I don't know everything about it..."

"Blossom calls us magical girls," Miyako said and rubbed the back of her neck. She took a breath and adopted a serious look. "I understand if you're upset with me, and if you don't want to follow me. But I'm going. Blossom needs me."

Kaoru looked at her, mulling over what Miyako had said.

Well...if you're insistent on going, then I'll have to go with you," she said. "Just call me Buttercup."

Miyako smiled brightly, grabbing a hold of...well Buttercup's hands. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She then took a step back and in a blink of an eye she transformed as well. "You can call me Bubbles."

There was a scoffed from above the pair as a shadow covered them.

Bubbles gasped, taking a step back, "Brick!"

"Who's this guy," Buttercup said, placing herself between Bubbles and the stranger.

"You guys multiply like cockroaches," he said and landed. "Now, let's just make this easy. One of you is coming with me."

* * *

><p>Boomer sighed; watching this Blossom send blast after blast at the giant fish's eyes. This was boring, like <em>really<em> boring. Brick was probably off doing something...cool while Boomer was stuck watching, _this_.

"You know what," he proclaimed as he stood up. "Screw Brick, I'm gonna do something!"

He flew off of roof, ducking behind buildings every now and to not get spotted by the monster. He wasn't too worried about that though, Blossom over there had taken out a lot of its eyes.

_'She's doing pretty well for herself,'_ he thought.

He flew a bit closer, just as the monster swiped one of its large fins, hitting Blossom and sending her flying...right into Boomer! They both went flying and crashed into the side of another building, Blossom landing on top of Boomer.

"Ugh..." he groaned, feeling a bit dizzy. "You're heavy."

"Excuse me!?" She shifted, still on top of him, so that she was now facing him. Her bottom lip poked out and annoyance written all over her face. "Are you trying to call me _fat_?"

Boomer rolled his eyes, sitting up more fully. "If the shoe fits, porky."

"You are so _rude_! I am not fat," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm in the right weight range for my height and body type!"

"That what they tell you porky," he snorted, narrowing his eyes right back at her.

"You—"

The monster roared.

"You gonna stay on top of me all day?"

Blossom opened her mouth but stopped, looking down at their position. She flushed and stood up quickly, backing away from him. "I— Y-You—" she sighed and crossed her arms as she turned away from him. "Just stay out of my way!"

Boomer was about to say something else when he caught sight of the monster. It was sucking in air, growing in size until it was at least four times bigger than it had been. Once it seemed like it couldn't suck in anymore air it exhales, sending out a strong air cannon, leveling buildings for miles. Both Blossom and Boomer were stunned into silence.

"Holy shit..."

* * *

><p>The air cannon had been heard for miles around, getting the attention of Brick, Bubbles, and Buttercup.<p>

"The hell was that?"

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried out and took off to the sky, heading off in the direction where the blast came from.

"Hey," Brick called after her; he lost her once he wasn't going to lose her again. He flew off after her and Buttercup was right on his tail. _'Damn, blue girl is fast,'_ he frowned as she grew father and farther away. He glanced back at the green one. She was slowly gaining on him, but she was much slower than her blue friend. _'Fine...'_

Brick took a breath, closed his eyes, and focused, gathering red lightening volts in his hands. He opened his eyes, turning suddenly and shooting the volts in the green girl's direction. She barely dodged it, the strike hitting a nearby building.

"I'll just take you instead."


End file.
